koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Family (Haruka 2)
The imperial family in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 have a complex family history. At one point in the game's plot, the line of succession is questioned and acts as a prominent focus. Since it's initially confusing to understand each character's lineage and kin, this page will aim to clarify them using simple detail. Harukanaru Toki no Nakade 2's royal family tree is very roughly based on Emperor Shirakawa's life. Both emperors were anointed at the same age and held considerable influence after they retired. Aside from these comparisons, the Haruka 2 genealogy and actual history have nothing else in common. Lineage The following will list the true history of the royal family and not the one initially introduced in the game. Each Emperor traditionally chooses the first male son from their first lover as their heir. Any other sons born under the first concubine/wife are then considered alternate heirs for the throne. If the first wife lacks sons, sons from another wife are dubbed successors. Retired Emperor's father Akifumi, Motomi, and Kazuhito's grandfather. *First concubine ---> third eldest son (Retired Emperor in game) *Second concubine ---> eldest son (deceased) + second eldest son + princess (youngest) The princess (known as Madam of the Sixth Pavilion in game) is Akifumi and Motomi's aunt. She married the Minister of the Center and gave birth to Kazuhito. Retired Emperor Akifumi and Motomi's father. Kazuhito's uncle. *Akifumi's mother (first wife) ---> eldest son (deceased) + third eldest son (Emperor) + princess + princess + princess + Akifumi (fifth eldest son) *Second wife ---> second eldest son (deceased) + eldest daughter + Motomi (fourth eldest son) + younger brother + younger brother + younger sister + younger sister + younger brother + younger brother The Emperor (age 22) during the game's setting is Akifumi's older biological brother, Motomi's older half-brother, and Kazuhito's cousin. Chronological events A character's true age is one year less than the age listed below. This is due to the archaic recording of a person's age which counts a child's birth year as their first year alive. In other words a 20-year-old person would be 21-years-old in the parallel world. *Retired Emperor's father had no children from first concubine. Designates eldest son (from second concubine) as his heir. Third in line for the throne was second eldest son (from second concubine). **First concubine gives birth to a single child (third eldest son; future Retired Emperor). Order of succession remains unchanged. **Future Retired Emperor meets Akifumi's mother and marries her. **Heir to the throne (age 29) perishes due to illness. **Retired Emperor's father favors first concubine's son. Third eldest son becomes emperor at age 20. **Second concubine's children lose influence with the emperor's lineage. **Tokitomo serves as ritual sacrifice for emperor's enthronement. **Princess (Madam of the Sixth Pavilion) is hastily married into the Murakami-Genji family. ;29 ~ 15 years before game *Emperor reigns with Akifumi's mother (first wife) and a second wife. **Akifumi's mother gives birth to her first son. Immediately donned heir. **Akifumi's eldest brother dies due to illness at age 1. **Eldest son from second wife is designated next heir. **Akifumi's older brother (future Emperor) is born three years later. **Second wife's eldest son perishes due to illness (age 4). Akifumi's older brother (age 2) designated next in line for throne. **Motomi and Kazuhito are born in the same year. **Madam of the Sixth Pavilion swaps Motomi and Kazuhito from their cribs. Kazuhito is mistakenly raised as the second wife's son. Madam of the Sixth Pavilion raises Motomi as her own child. **Akifumi is born. ;14 years before game *Akifumi's mother dies a year after Akifumi's birth. **Presiding emperor retires to mourn. Akifumi's elder brother (age 7) becomes Emperor. Akifumi is heir (age 2) and Kazuhito (age 5) is second in line for the throne. **Tokitomo is assigned as Kazuhito's guardian by the Retired Emperor. **Retired Emperor voluntarily moves out of palace. **Early retirement causes political discord with the nobility. ;8 years before game *A raging fire decimates the slums of the capital. **Nobles squabble over who among them caused it as it occurs, ignoring common man's plight. **Chitose prays to magically stop the fire before nobles could take action to stop it. **Political split between the Retired Emperor and Emperor's supporters strengthens due to incident. **Distrust between nobles remains until Karin's arrival. Category: Neoromance Glossary